poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reprogram Animalborg
2nd Dimension, Charlene Penthouse (The Resistance are in Their Cell, even their Pet's got their Arms Restrain) Alt-2 Noby: I cannot believe that we got into this Mess twice. Alt-2 Phineas: I Know, we Did. Alt-2 Terry: (Sigh) This is all your Fault Peter! Alt-2 Peter: My Fault! Why is it My Fault!? Alt-2 Terry: (Angry) Well, your the one who Captured Us Two Month's ago, so it all your Fault! Alt-2 Peter: (Angry) Hey! Is was not my Fault! That I still got Brainwash From Charlene! Alt-2 Terry: Well is it Peter! Alt-2 Peter: No it Not! Alt-2 Terry: Yes it is! (Then they Both got Complain to each other, and Their Friends got Annoyed from them) Alt-2 Mimimi: Okay, They really need to get Along. Alt-2 Perry: Um, Big G can you- (He walk to Peter and Terry) Thanks. Alt-2 Big G: Would you Two knock it off! (He punch them in the Head) We need to get out of this Cell, Alright! Both: Okay! Alt-2 Big G: Good! Alt-2 Noby: Alright, We have to get out of this Cell, So we have to wait they come Back! Alt-2 Sneech: Are you Kidding me Noby! They are gonna turn us into Cyborgs! Alt-2 Noby: I know, but Someone will gonna save us, and I know they will! I Guess. (They all Look at Each Other for Waiting) Alt-2 Ferb: Well, I don't know how long it will take. (Until then, the Cell Door has Open and even the Restraint that make Their Pets Free) Alt-2 Sue: Apparently it Will. (Someone who has save them, and it was those 9 Black Coated Groups that help them) Alt-2 Pinky: Wow! Did you save us, Thanks! Alt-2 Perry: But one more thing, Who are you Guys? (They take off their Cloak and it was Doraemon and His Friends even Dorapin and Jaidora, and they Look like Cyborgs like the Animalborgs) Alt-2 Ferb: You must be Their Counterparts right? Alt-2 Dora-Nichov: That's right! We are. Alt-2 Dora-Med: Allow me to Introduce ourselves, I'm Dora Med, This is Doraemon, Dora Kid, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dora-Rinho, Jaidora and Dorapin we came from 22nd Century in your Dimension. Alt-2 Pinky: Wow, we never knew we have one. Alt-2 Dora Kid: I know, you didn't. Alt-2 Sneech: But one more thing, Why are you guys wearing a Cloaks For? Alt-2 Dorapin: We wear it, to be Mysterious. Alt-2 Dora-Rinho: Hey Dorapin, Can I keep this Cloak! Alt-2 Dorapin: Sure! Alt-2 Phineas: So what are you guys doing here? Alt-2 Doraemon: To help you of course, My Sister Dorami knows that you were all in Trouble, so we can here to help you. Alt-2 Noby: But why did you send me and My Friends, to save Our Counterparts for? Alt-2 Wang Dora: To help them of course, We know that they are in trouble, so we let you guys to save them. Alt-2 Noby: I see. Alt-2 El-Matadora: And even though, our Teams will save the Animalborgs from Charlene. Alt-2 Terry: Our Teams? (Until then, the Building is Shaking and the Resistances and Their Pets know what it was even The Doraemons and Their Friends) Alt-2 Jaidora: Looks like they're here Now! Outside 2nd Dimension (A Mechanical Ant is Climbing the Building, and the Inside is Candace and The Resistance they were on) Alt-2 Candace: Man! How can I control this thing! Baljeet: You should have fallow the Instructions. Alt-2 Candace: I should have Known that! Charlene Penthouse Alt-2 Charlene: Looks like I have an Un-Wanted Guest. (She out a Large metal capsule on her right arm) (And now, the Mechanical Ant has finally reach the Top) Alt-2 Candace: Alright Everybody! Move!Move! Move! (They got off the Mechanical Ant, and then Charlene blast it with a Laser, and make the Mechanical Ant fall down to the Ground) Alt-2 Buford: There goes the Ant! Alt-2 Pinky: Isabella! Alt-2 Terry: Baljeet! Alt-2 Isabella: Pinky! Dr Baljeet: Terry! (They all hugging at their Pets, even their Friends is Hiding from Charlene, and then she use her Walkie-talkie) Charlene: All Animalborgs! Attend to our Guests! (All the Animalborgs has charging Out) Alt-2 Peter: Great! Now we have to Battle them! Dr Baljeet: Don't Worry! Remember went you all got zap from Your Counterpart Perry. Alt-2 Perry: Yeah why? Dr Baljeet: Well! I Put the Deprogramming Chip on this (He reach something in the bag and found a Digital Hacker) Digital Hacker! And I put a Talking Chip on it. Alt-2 Phineas: That's Cool! (And then they heard a Crashing sound mean the Mechanical has finally reach to the Ground) Alt-2 Ferb: Alright Everybody! Grab those Hacker! Cause we got an Animalborgs to Reprogram! (They all got the Hacker and ready to Zap the Animalborgs) Alt-2 Pinky: Alright! I'm going in! (He ran off and he saw Raccoonborg) Agent Randy! I was gonna get you- (Randy blast the Digital Hacker from Pinky) I see you not a Fan of Hacking. (Until then, Perry use a Sneak attack and Blast Raccoonborg with a Digital Hacker and then Agent Randy has finally Waken) Alt-2 Randy: (Groan) Hey, you Guy what's happen (He Realize) Wait did I just talk!? Alt-2 Pinky: Randy! You're Back! Alt-2 Randy: Of course I'm back, What's going on you Guys? Alt-2 Perry: We'll Explain Later, but right now we have to Save the Agent from Charlene! Alt-2 Randy: Charlene? (He Gasp and Remember and he look Angry) She's gonna Pay! Alt-2 Candace: Charlene! You have to Surrender or Else. Alt-2 Charlene: I don't think so Dear. (She grab her Bo Staff on the Desk and now they are Fighting) (The Resistance and The Animalborgs are Zap the Animal to turn back to Good, Dora Kid got Cornered from Dogborg, But Dora-Nichov just zap at the Dog and turnnhim back to Good, Dora Med and Dora-Rinho just zap at Kittyborg, Wang Dora and El-Matadora just zap at the Pigborg, Jaidora and Dorapin just zap at Owlborg) Alt-2 Doraemon: Come back here you Chicken! (He is catch the Chickenborg with his Digital Hacker) Alt-2 Charlene: Look like I win Candace, Now your gonna turn into a Cyborg! Alt-2 Candace: Not gonna Happen! And even though you Cyborg is Gonna do something on your Nail. Alt-2 Charlene: My Nail? (Agent Rat just break Her Nail and jump off) Hey! My Manicure! (She got trip from Candace Leg) Whoa! Alt-2 Noby: Look like we got you Charlene! (They all Surrounded her) Alt-2 Sneech: Looks like it's Time for you to Give up! Alt-2 Charlene: Never! The Doofenshmirtz Family will never Give up! Alt-2 Vennesa: Alright! Hold it Everybody! Excuse Me (The Animalborgs make a Path for her) Mom can I talk to you for a Minute. I only gonna say this Once (Breath) RUN!!! (They both ran off the Building, and jump to the Hovercar) Alt-2 Vennesa: Thanks for the lift Tony. Tony Mazulo: No problem! That's what friends are for. Alt-2 Charlene: Hey, can you drive to you Parent's House, cause I want to meet them. Tony Mazulo: Sure! (They went to his Parent's House, Back at the Penthouse Candace make a Roar of Rage because they Escape, and then she Break the Large Metal Capsule, and that make everyone Scared from her and they began to Shake) Alt-2 Candace: (Deep Breath) Sorry, I Need to Control my Temper. Alt-2 Sue: Okay. Alt-2 Noby: Alright! We save The Animalborgs, Now can we go to stop Doofenshmirtz! Alt-2 Candace: Okay! Let's go Everyone! (The Resistance and the Animalborgs has Left the Building to stop Doofenshmirtz and Achimoff Plan) Alt-2 Phineas Mind: Hope we can make in time, and I don't now how long it will take to Save the Time and Dimension from then, and we have to Hurry before Doofensmirtz and Dr Achimoff will Win, or else they will take Over the Time and Dimension! To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts